Mome Raths
Mome Raths are a creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are native to Wonderland, and appear in the ninth episode. Mome Raths are based on the creature of the same name from the novel, Through the Looking-Glass, and the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. Biology Mome Raths are feline creatures with black fur and a mouth so full of fangs that it's like being pressed together by two beds of nails. They have purple eyes, which glow in the dark. Mome Raths are savage and deadly, and anyone who crosses their path runs a high risk of being attacked and eaten alive. Mome Raths are attracted to bright lights. History Later, Alice, her lover Cyrus, and the queen are tied to stakes in an open field by a group pf angry villagers. At their feet are several lit torches because the Mome Raths in the forest are drawn to the light. They try to kick the torches over to put them out but they hear growls from the edge of the forest which signal the Mome Raths' arrival. Then they see the glowing eyes of the Mome Raths emerge from the woods. The torches are almost all out, but the creatures continue to move forward, as they are drawn by Alice's necklace, which is glowing more brightly than ever before. She manages to free an arm and tear the necklace off, but hesitates to get rid of it, as it has been her only connection to Cyrus for so long. She throws it and the creatures are distracted by it. The three prisoners are able to slip out of their binds and escape, but Alice hesitates again as the amulet is torn apart, and Cyrus has to pull her away. After this, the trio try to come up with a plan to defeat Jafar. The Red Queen says that they need an army, but Cyrus reminds her that her army has deserted her and her former subjects were willing to let her get eaten alive by Mome Raths. The queen responds that she is aware of people's feeling towards her and is determined to prove them wrong. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *In Jafar's book, mome raths are depicted as three-headed creatures.File:W103AliceIsABraveGirl.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The design of the mome raths was inspired by the aliens from the 2011 science fiction horror comedy film Attack of the Block. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The picture in Jafar's book is an altered version of "Icon Monstrosae cuiusdam Chimaerae", an illustration by the sixteenth century Italian naturalist Ulisse Aldrovandi, from his book History of Monsters (Monstrorum historia cum Paralipomenis historiae omnium animalium), published posthumously in 1642. The original illustration shows a two-headed creature that is half lion, half goat. In the show's version, the creature's heads have been replaced, turning the creature into a three-headed monster that is half boar. Appearances References ---- Category:Creatures Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Characters